Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within a cabin of the vehicle. Some seat assemblies are able to be removed from the vehicle by a user or moved by the user between a seating position and a stowed position to tradeoff passenger seating space for additional cargo space within the cabin of the vehicle. Removing seat assemblies from a vehicle can be cumbersome and storage of a removed seat assembly can be troublesome. Stowable seat assemblies provide the convenience of being able to quickly and easily switch between additional seating space and additional cargo space within the cabin of the vehicle without the heavy lifting or storage hassles associated with removable seat assemblies.